Can the Free Spirt Be Tamed
by Stormie Night
Summary: Lily is one of the guys when James gets a new girlfriend they dont exactly get along. who will James side with and who will he stay with? Finished AU


Hi everyone. I have just worked out some of the kinks in the spelling and made a few changes. I hope you like it. Nothing you recognize is mine.

Can the Free Spirit Be Tamed?

In every girl there is a bit of a tomboy. This story is about one of the worst tomboys. Lily Evans vowed never to fall in love yet the fates were against her. This is her story.

Lily Artemis Evans just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily was at the top of her classes and in line for head girl. Lily was no ordinary witch though she was a complete tomboy. Lily never played with dolls or wore dresses. She played sports and wore pants. Lily could possibly be like this because her mom left when she was very young, her father raised her from then on. Kenward Evans, lily's father, did the best he could raising his daughters. The only problem was he raised lily like a boy. Lily never had any friends that were girls; she was more of a loner. Lily would rather read a book or write than talk about girly things. When she did talk to people she was one of the guys. No one ever though of her as pretty even though she could be, if she would clean up a little. If a guy tried to get to friendly they could end up with a broken nose and not be able to walk for a week. This had happened to Snape and Malfoy at school quiet a few times at school. Lily had the reputation of someone, you did not want to make mad. Lily had vowed never to fall in love, like the Greek Goddess Artemis her namesake, she would rather be free. However she forgot the part of the story where Artemis is tricked into marriage.

During the summer lily played as many sports as possible. The guys on the teams always laughed at her at first but after 5 minutes on the field, court, or ring she had their respect. Lily always hung out with her muggle guy friends during this time. There were four of them Gerard, Julian, Dirk and Oliver. They had known each other since they were 5 when they were in first grade when she beat them up for making fun of her. The guys were total babe magnets and troublemakers. They talked to Lily as on of the guys, they did everything together and understood Lily like no one else.

When Lily went back to school she was still one of the guys. She was a friend to Remus, Sirius and James, the most popular guys at school. This year when the day came to return to Hogwarts lily pulled up at Kings Cross station on her new motorcycle in black leather pants and black shirt. She was meeting the guys outside. "Wow nice wheels lily." Sirius exclaimed.

"Like it? I got it for my birthday and becoming head girl." She replied.

"Your head girl and my boy Jamie here is head boy, a match made in heaven." Sirius commented and had to duck quickly because of the fist coming at his face.

"Don't pay attention to him Lily. You're gonna let me have a ride right?" Remus asked

Lily took her trunk off the back. "Sure hop on we've got time." She drove Remus around for 10 minutes. When she got back Sirius jumped on and put his arms around her waste a little too intimately, which he was hit for. Next it was James' turn. When they were done Lily snapped her fingers and the motorcycle compacted to the size of a wallet.

"Sweet" the guys exclaimed.

"This way we can have some fun at Hogwarts" lily grinned mischievously, "I am looking into making more modifications."

"I love the way you think." James said.

"Oh we better go the train it leaves in thirty and we need to get a compartment." Remus pointed out.

Everyone grabbed their trunks and headed off. When they got to the platform Remus and Sirius were greeted by their girlfriends Arin and Lenna running at them. When the girls got to the guys they were swept off their feet and into the air. Lily started teasing James, "So who's the new girl of the week?" He was know to love and leave more girls in a month than most guys would in a year.

He teased her back with his normal response. "You know you're the only girl for me. Why won't you admit you're madly in love with me?"

"Well first off I think friends are more important than lovers. Secondly I would shoot myself in the foot before I would go out with a pig headed, egotistical jock like you." Lily finished grinning.

"You always bring out my best qualities."

"No really who's the flavor of the week?"

"You should be happy we have been together 2 months now." Lily's jaw dropped and she felt a pang of jealousy.

"Who is this goddess? Do I know her?"

"Actually you don't she just moved here from America she's a transfer student. Her name's Melissa, I hope you like her."

"She sounds nice to me when do I get to meet her?"

"Right now," a girl with blond hair walked up.

"Hi James sweetie it's been forever since I saw you." She kissed him.

"It's only been 2 days." He replied.

"I know that's way to long." Melissa said.

"I want you to meet my friend Lily. Lily this is Melissa." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Lily responded politely.

"James here has told me so much about you. I hope we can be friends." Melissa responded but you could tell the first part irked her and she wasn't sincere about the second.

"Let's go find a compartment. Lily can you drag the two couples to the compartment?" James asked.

"Sure, the normal one right?"

"Where else?"

Lily grabbed Sirius and Remus by the backs of the shirts. Come on lover boy's time to get on the train." Their two girlfriends laughed. You could tell they would do anything Lily said.

"So what do you know about this Melissa girl?" Lily asked.

"Is Lily jealous? I mean this I the first girlfriend James had over 2 weeks." Sirius taunted her.

"No it's just that she seems like bad news. I don't think she likes me," Lily answered.

Sirius laughed, "I know she's right you guys. But hopefully James will see she's a prat if she says anything bad about Lily." He was then hit by Lily. They made it to the compartment finally but Lily had already put a silencing charm on Sirius for talking too much. Melissa and James were making out when they walked in. "Get a room" Lily replied jokingly. James grinned.

"Well we were fine until you walked in." Everyone kind of looked at her strangely but no one said anything.

The train ride consisted of the guys and Lily talking about pranks and Quidditch. Melissa would try to break in every once in a while but had no idea what she was talking about. The other girls talked about things but Arin and Leena did not like her. Melissa finally asked, "What's up with that Lily girl?"

Arin and Leena looked at each other and Arin answered, "She is one of the guys, one of their best friends."

"So you don't mind her hanging out with your boyfriends. Don't you think they will do something?" Melissa asked.

Leena was stunned. "No. First I trust Sirius and second they are like her brothers."

"She's never even had a boyfriend, she likes doing what she wants when she wants." Arin was disgusted with Melissa.

"Is she strait?" Melissa grinned.

Arin and Lenna defiantly didn't like her now, "I don't even know why you ask but yes she is." They said at the same time.

They finally got to Hogwarts and into Great Hall. As they sat down the Mauraders and Lily whispered some spells. Banners flew up they said, "Welcome back. Hope you missed us Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Tiger." Confetti started falling and everyone had party a hat on his or her head but the Slytherin's were all pink and purple. The returning students laughed and the first years were surprised. The Mauraders and Lily's hats were crowns while Malfoy and Snape's were dunce caps. The hall calmed down when Dumbledore stood up "Welcome back students and we did miss you. I just have one announcement Quidditch tryouts were in two weeks. Now let's start the sorting." Professor McGonagall walked up and placed a stool down. The Mauraders were still talking excitedly about tryouts. When the sorting was done Melissa had been sorted into Gryffindor. She was sitting next to James possessively; Lily was on the other side.

The next week passed relatively quickly. Melissa would throw a gibe remark about Lily occasionally. She finally had it when lily and James came in the common room laughing at 2 am Saturday. She was waiting downstairs with Arin, Leena and the other Mauraders. "Where have you been?" she was practically yelling.

Lily looked at James who stuffed something behind his back. "No where" Lily said.

"I didn't ask you miss prissy, I asked him." Melissa spit at her. "So where were you?"

"No where" James replied he was kind of mad at how she was talking to Lily.

"And what were you doing?" Melissa demanded.

"Just walking" Lily answered she knew this was just going to get worse.

"Yea I'm sure of that. You were probably making out in some closet or something" she was waving her arms around.

James laughed, "Me and Lily that was good. No we were walking around."

"Oh ya, now I remember she's a lesbian. She was probably asking for tips on how to get girls." Melissa laughed cruelly.

Everyone just stared at her like she had said the worst thing in the world. Lily was laughing; everyone looked at her "where did you get that idea?"

"The fact you've never had a boyfriend or said you liked a guy."

Lily laughed even harder "is that what people think? That's hilarious," she started laughing again.

"So you aren't gay? How do I know? Oh wait, have you shagged a guy who can vouch for you? Oh you probably have many times. Who was it Sirius, Remus?" Lily lunged at her Remus and Sirius had to stop her.

Lily was pissed "I have never shagged anyone you idiot. You don't even know me or how my life is. For your info I dress like a guy because my mom left when I was 2 and my dad raised me," lily's friends had never heard this.

"She probably left because she didn't love you." Melissa spit. At this James lunged at her. Sirius, Arin and Leena had to stop him from killing her. Melissa didn't seem to notice this, she continued "James you have to choose between me or her."

James looked at her in disbelief, "how can you even ask that? A wise person once told me friends are more important than lovers and right now I agree. I would chose lily over you any day. Girlfriends come and go but friends, true friends always stay. Get out of my sight now before I do something I won't regret." By now the whole tower was listening. They had heard yelling and came down when Melissa called Lily gay. James was still trying to get to her. Melissa started walking up the stairs and people were glaring at her.

Lily collapsed and James ran over to her, he picked her up and carried her out of the portrait. Sirius, Remus, Arin and Leena followed. They went to a secret room they had found, it was full of chairs and pillows. James sat Lily down she was staring off. All of a sudden she started talking. "My mom didn't love me but that's not why she left. She was a drug addict. My father made her leave. She wasn't fit to raise me or my sister." Everyone looked at her they had never known. "We don't even know if she is alive anymore. I always told everyone she was dead. I have only told 4 people what really happened, they are my best friends Dirk, Oliver, Gerard and Julian in the muggle world. I've known then since I was five."

None of them had seen Lily like this before and then all of a sudden she was fine again. "You okay?" Arin asked

"Yeah, so what do you want to do to get her back?" Lily asked already plotting revenge.

"Got any ideas?" James questioned.

"Oh of course, hair remover in her shampoo, paint in her moisturizer, give her elephant ears and a tail." Lily suggested with a smirk.

"Haven't lost your touch" James commented

They stayed up till four planning what would happen. Remus, and Sirius fell asleep with their girlfriends in their arms. Lily and James felt kind of out of place. Lily was sitting on a couch and James was on a pile of cushions. James got up and walked over to her sitting down next to her on the couch. "How come you never told us about your mom?" he asked.

"I've never told anyone. When we met on the Hogwarts express what would you have done If I said 'Hi I'm Lily Evans and my mom left when I was two do you want to be friends?'"

"Ok I understand but you could have told me later." James replied.

"I know but I only told 4 people in my entire life."

"Who are these guys?" James asked.

"My best friends, Dirk, Oliver, Gerard and Julian, I've know them forever."

James felt a pang of jealously. "I know this is a weird question but do you think you will ever get married?"

"I don't know. I would only marry a person if I truly loved them. But I don't think love exists. I mean look at my mom and what Melissa did to you. I know neither of you loved each other but to do that someone you liked only as a friend that's heartless." Lily continued.

James just looked at her for a minute. "You know you're amazing." Lily looked at him strangely. "Your father could give you anything but you're so down to earth. Also you're smart you wouldn't have to study but you do. And you are a great athlete. How do you do it all?"

Lily smiled "you act like its some great accomplishment but you do the same thing. The only difference between us is you are comfortable with big groups of people and I only like small."

James was surprised "you're always in the spotlight how can you not like the attention?"

"It feels like the people only want to use me to get to you."

"I never noticed that it sometimes felt like people were using me to get to you."

Lily laughed at that, "Me? Why me?"

"Well you only talk to certain people and those are who you feel are worthy." Lily tried to protest. "By worthy I mean good people who you can trust or would think about being friends with."

"That's interesting. I've never realized but I guess I do that."

"A lot of guys would be happy to be blessed with a conversation with you."

"You act like people care what I say. I'm just another face in the crowd."

"That's where you're wrong. You're a wonderful person. You saw how the students in the common room reacted to what Melissa said and how she treated you. They were appalled. Everyone likes you because you are fair."

"You make it sound like I am popular and every guy likes me."

"They do. Well except Peter, he's afraid of you." Lily laughed at this. "I've got a question. You promise to answer it?"

"I will try"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Lily looked at him for a second deciding what to say "no I haven't"

"Any specific reason," James was really curious.

"I guess I am afraid to get hurt. Give me any physical challenge and I can do it, but I don't know. I don't want to get hurt by someone I care for again."

"You won't always get hurt" James tried to convince her.

"Look at what you do to your girlfriends. You're a great friend but a sucky boyfriend. You love them then leave them."

"Hey I'm good to most of them it's just the girls like Melissa that I am not friends with after we break up."

Lily though for a minute "I guess so. I want something like Leena and Remus. They are so close."

James smiled "you know we are like them except they kiss" as an after though he added "A LOT."

Lily laughed, "I guess."

They were quiet for a while then James motioned "come here you look cold," Lily just looked at him. "I promise I won't try anything."

Lily walked over and got close to him and comfortable to sleep "promise?"

"Cross my heart" he put his arm around her and they fell asleep.

The next day James woke up to whispering and looked around. He saw Remus, Sirius, Leena and Arin looking at them. James motioned for them to be quiet. The others smiled and James woke Lily up. He whispered in her ear "wake up." Lily tried to push him away which was impossible because she was using him as a pillow. "Wake up sweetheart."

Lily finally opened her eyes, "do I gotta? I was having the best dream." She smiled.

"What was it about?" James asked.

"If I tell it won't come true" lily explained.

"Ok don't tell me then" James whined.

"Come on" Lily looked at her watch "its time for breakfast."

That got James to drop the subject "come on lily get up."

"I don't wanna" she pretended to throw a fit

"If you don't I'll have to resort to drastic measures" he warned.

"Like what?" she was purposefully trying to give him a hard time.

"Like this" he picked her up "come on guys its breakfast time" he carried Lily all the way to the great hall. When they got they go to the door Lily wanted to be put down "come on James let me down or I will hex you."

Arin grabbed her wand and gave it to Remus. "Nope I carried you this far you're going all the way" he told her.

"Let me down!" lily cried.

"Nope" James walked in to the hall and everyone looking at them. The news about the fight had spread. James carried Lily all the way to her seat and sat her down "there milady you usual seat."

Lily laughed, "Thank you kind sir."

Remus sad down "you know everyone is looking at you I think they think you are going out."

Lily and James both laughed "us?" they said in unison.

Leena got an idea "one way you could get back at Melissa is pretend you are going out."

"Yea she will have a conniption fit" Arin finished.

"I don't know that's not my style" Lily told them.

"But its mine," James finished. "Come on Lils this will be great. Plus you can see I can be a good boyfriend."

"Fine but I am only doing this because you are making me." The group smiled that meant she really wanted to do it but wouldn't admit it.

"So what shall we do first to show our coupleship?" James joked.

"How about you just hold her hand out of here?" Leena suggested.

"Good idea" James said.

When they finished eating James helped Lily up. Then they walked out of the hall holding hands while talking to their friends. Everyone was staring. Melissa luckily had left earlier. Melissa was now sitting at the Slytherin table because no one at the Gryffindor table would talk to her. One of the girls got up and ran to find her. "Melissa you won't believe it" coca that was in Slytherin said.

"What?" Melissa though it would be good gossip.

"Lily and James are going out" coca spilled.

"WHAT?" Melissa screamed, "He can't go out with that tramp he's mine" she yelled.

"Not from what I heard about last night" coca sniggered enjoying her trouble.

"Shut up that was just a misunderstanding."

"I didn't know in a misunderstanding your boyfriend threatened to do something he wouldn't regret. And James has never hit a girl. I heard three people had to hold him back." Coca laughed.

"He was just a little upset" Melissa said.

"You broke the number one rule, something you never do in front of James" coca told her.

"Oh and what is that?" Melissa scoffed.

"Insult Lily, James once took on Malfoy and Snape at the same time because they said something about her and it wasn't half as bad as you said" coca explained.

"Whatever. Later" Melissa stormed off.

The next day in the hall James was carrying lily books. "You know James I do have arms."

"Yes bit I am your boyfriend so I carry your books" James told her.

"Fine but I don't like it" Lily said.

They pulled the dating thing for two more weeks. They were Hogwarts cutest couple always doing something for each other and holding hands. Finally Melissa saw a flaw in their plan. She walked up to them one day after breakfast in the great hall. "You know you two have been going out for over two weeks and not once has anyone seen you kiss. I think you aren't really going out."

"Is that so?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"And what would make you believe it?" Lily asked again.

"I want to see you two kiss."

James wasn't sure what to do. He knew lily had never been kissed and was saving it for someone special. Lily didn't think twice, she put her arms around James and kissed him smack on the lips. James was shocked at first then he slid his arms around her. Quickly you could see tongues were involved. When Lily broke away she turned to Melissa "is that good enough for you or would you like to see more?"

The whole hall heard Sirius say, "You got burned." Lily's friends' weren't shocked like the rest of the hall they were waiting for this to happen. Melissa turned and huffed out of the hall. Lily smiled and walked out with James' arm around her waist. Their friends followed when they reached an empty room and burst out laughing.

"Man Lily you sure burst her bubble" Remus giggled.

"Did you see her face?" Lenna asked.

"How about the whole hall," Sirius asked "I couldn't have pulled that off better myself."

When they finished laughing they made off to their class getting there right before the bell rang. James didn't have time to talk to Lily alone until break when he pulled her into an empty room. "Lily I'm a little confused." He said "I though you were saving your first kiss for someone special."

Lily looked at him "James you are special, you showed me that not everyone will hurt me, and maybe there is love in the world somewhere. You have been a good boyfriend the past 2 weeks even if it was fake. I also know in the hall you wouldn't have made a move if I didn't kiss you first. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for everything." When she looked at him he was shocked she brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"I never would have known. Lily I never want to see you hurt it kills me when you are, and I hope to be there for you when ever you are." He took her hands in his.

"I know that. That is one reason I was wondering if..." she trailed off wondering if she could continue then looked at James and got courage. "I, would you consider being my boyfriend for real and see how it turns out?"

"I would feel privileged" James took her in his arms and just held her for a while.

As they were heading to their next class lily said "plus did you see Melissa's face?"

"It looked like she had seen Godric Gryffindor himself alive and kicking" James laughed with her.

That was how she fell. In trying to pull a prank she signed her own downfall, not that she would see it as that now. They were eventually happily married but that is another story for another day.

The End


End file.
